


[podfic] Bright Spark Into A Flame | written by deirdre_c

by lavishsqualor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Somnophilia, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor
Summary: When Sam convinces him to camp out in front of the fireplace, Dean discovers that it's not so bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bright Spark into a Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177989) by [deirdre_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/pseuds/deirdre_c). 



**title:** [Bright Spark Into A Flame](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/391673.html)  
**author:** [](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/)**deirdre_c**  
**reader:** [](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/)**lavishsqualor**  
**pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**rating:** NC-17  
**warning:** Could very much be perceived as dubcon, at least at first. You'll see. ;)  
**length:** 28m 35s

  
[](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2012/%5BSPN%5D%20Bright%20Spark%20Into%20A%20Flame.mp3)  


right-click and save-as to download:  
[**mp3**](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2012/%5BSPN%5D%20Bright%20Spark%20Into%20A%20Flame.mp3) (13.8MB) | [**audiobook**](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2012/%5BSPN%5D%20Bright%20Spark%20Into%20A%20Flame.m4b) (23.2MB)

  
**reader's notes:**  
• Sequel to [Come On With The Rain](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/385721.html) ([ **podfic here** ](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/23730.html)), but it can definitely stand alone.  
• This was recorded as a gift for [deirdre_c](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c)  
as part of the [fall fandom free-for-all](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/489753.html), but hooooly crap, is it late. Let's call it a belated xmas gift instead? :P Regardless, I really hope you enjoy, Deirdre!  
• Music is from Afrojack's [Take Over Control](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ti-39pAqel8).  



End file.
